


[Podfic] What is Built Endures

by greedy_dancer



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of thrace's story. Warning for canonical character death.
</p>
<p>Writer's summary: <i>Mako, rebuilding.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What is Built Endures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What is Built Endures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886123) by [thrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrace/pseuds/thrace). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:8:00 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1fp7r8u)
  * [M4B](http://bit.ly/1f0Ly4z)



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thrace for giving permission, to paraka for hosting and to the mods for creating the anthology!


End file.
